Mushroom Kingdom War IV: The Revenge
Mushroom Kingdom War IV: The Revenge is an Adventure game for the Nintendo Wii and the fourth installment in the Mushroom Kingdom War series. Unlike the first three entries, this game will focus more on gameplay than the story. The game is played using a Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Story TBA Gameplay & Controls The gameplay is similar to that of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Reason being because, not only does this game take place in Outer Space, but that much of Mario's moves can be performed in it. Throughout the game, you control a young Toadsworth in an attempt to fight back the forces of The Boo God. Using your weapons, your troops, your various fighting vehicles, and your ship support, you fight through levels to take back the universe. *Control Stick - Move *A Button - Jump *B Button - Call Troops. *Pointer - Point at enemies to get troops to attack. Point at yourself to use your troops' abilities to get past blockages or mountains. *Z Button - Crouch *Shake Wii Remote - Use weapon. *D-Pad - Press in corresponding direction for support. *C Button - Hold and Shake Remote for extra attack if available. Weapons Toadsworth will come across a variety of weapons in his quest. *Star Bit Gun - Fires Star Bits at enemies. Requires ammo. *Thunder Saber - An electric sword that can shock enemies. *Cosmic Whip - A whip composed of dark matter. Can kill weaker enemies in one hit. Rest TBA... Troops There is one troop for every level. You gain more troops by completing the levels over and over again. *Luma - Basic troops. *Bob-omb Buddy - Can use an exploding attack. Cannot equip close-combat weapons. *Toad - Acts as a weaker version of Todasworth Res TBA... Ship Support Throughout the levels, Zubba will be in the Starship, and will use it to help you in any way possible. *D-Pad Up - Zubba will blast enemies with small lasers. This does not affect bosses. The beams will continue shooting until you let go of the D-Pad direction. *D-Pad Left - You will be given the option of calling down more troops. You may select the type of troop and how many you wish to send. Depending on these 2 factors, it may take some time. *D-Pad Right - Zubba will send down a vehicle. You may select what it is and how many. Again, these 2 factors affect how long the transportation will take. However, this takes much longer than sending down troops. *D-Pad Down - You Decide! Vote on the talkpage what you think should happen when D-Pad Down is pressed! The creator will decide what it shall be. Vehicles Vehicles are rideable machines that Toadsworth can use to get to hard-to-reach places, take out enemies, and hide in if at weak health *Mushroom Ship - A flying saucer shaped like a Mushroom. Can fly and crush enemies underneath. Has weak armor. *Spiny Tank - A powerful tank full of spikes. Can fire exploding cannonballs at enemies and crush them underneath, has strong armor, but does not contain you fully, so you are still exposed for damage. Slow. Rest TBA... Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24